oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Saradomin sword
The Saradomin sword is a two-handed sword which can be obtained in the God Wars Dungeon. The sword is a possible drop from Commander Zilyana and her bodyguards in the Saradomin area. It requires 70 Attack to wield. It is one of the fastest two-handed weapons in the game, having the same attack speed as the abyssal whip. Its special attack adds up to 16 extra Magic-based damage to the standard melee attack. If the melee attack misses, then the magic attack will not activate. However, the melee-based can still hit a 0 with the magic-based still activating (similar to Guthan's healing a 0 hit). Players receive 2 Magic experience for each point of damage caused by the magical hit. This special attack consumes the user's entire special attack bar. Saradomin swords are very popular for training Strength among players because they have the same speed and Strength bonus as an abyssal whip while being able to train Strength. In addition to this, the introduction of a wider variety of high-level strength training weapons to Old School Runescape over time has led to the Saradomin sword becoming much more affordable. Players can attach Saradomin's tear to the Saradomin sword to create a Saradomin's blessed sword, which has a +18 higher slash and +6 higher strength bonus. This process, however, will cause the sword to be consumed, and cannot be undone. 100px |caption = A player wielding a Saradomin sword. }} Combat styles Use The Saradomin sword gives the same strength and slash bonus as the abyssal whip, but it offers an additional crush and prayer bonus and the ability to train strength by using an "aggressive" attack style, as opposed to the abyssal whip's "controlled" attack style. The sword also attacks at the same speed as the whip. However, since the whip is a one-handed weapon and can be wielded with a shield or a defender, the whip is the better option unless one wishes to train Strength. The sword may be a used as a more economical alternative to the whip, since it is not as expensive as the whip. Other alternatives for strength training exist; a cheap option for someone who wishes to train Strength is a dragon scimitar in conjunction with a dragon defender. This method is more accurate than the Saradomin sword by 9 slash attack bonus but is lower in strength bonus by 10. However, the best combination for training strength would be to use an abyssal dagger in conjunction with a dragon defender, this offers a +100 stab bonus and and a +81 strength bonus. In some cases where accuracy is an issue, the dragon scimitar in combination with the dragon defender could prove to be more useful due to its greater slash attack bonus. These are more often used than scimitars for higher level Strength pures. It's a very practical weapon for a pure because the only worthwhile shield at 1 Defence is the god book, which only offers attack/defence (or both) bonuses and +5 Prayer bonus. In contrast to a whip, a Saradomin sword would allow a pure to keep their attack at 70, while a whip would give Attack experience in addition to potentially causing unwanted Defence experience. Unlike most weapons, the sword also has a different attacking animation when training Defence, which could potentially warn a pure to quickly change their attack style before they ruin their pure status. The aggressive style of the Saradomin sword also slightly increases damage. Dropping monsters |} Category:Weapons with Special attacks Category:Melee weapons